


A Few Favors

by lolliipxps



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Linked to 'A little guidance', Martin being a good father?, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Possibly OOC, but works as a standalone, frustrated Gil is frustrated, minor spoilers for episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliipxps/pseuds/lolliipxps
Summary: Gil pays Martin a visit, hoping for answers. Needless to say, things don't go his way.
Kudos: 34





	A Few Favors

Since the lockdown Martin had been  _ trapped  _ in solitary confinement. All because of the damn stunt he pulled, because he wanted to see both his children. Hell, he even saved a life. So was he really  _ that  _ bad of an individual? He didn’t think so. 

Still that didn’t stop him from being locked away, put in what he deemed hell. In all actuality, any place where he couldn’t see his children, his precious boy, was indeed just that. Furious at this, Martin refused to say a word. 

“Doctor Whitly.” 

Not even a moment’s acknowledgment came as David called his name. 

“Doctor Whitly, Lieutenant Gil Arroyo is here to see you.” 

Martin merely raises an eyebrow in response, opting to keep his silence. Now why would  _ he  _ come? The man who stole  _ his  _ boy from him? For all intensive purposes, he wanted nothing to do with that man. 

“You can come in, Lieutenant, but I don’t think you’ll get anything from him.”

It took every bit of restraint to  _ not  _ snap, the second Gil Arroyo came into view. Yet the intensity of his glare spoke volumes when it came to how the surgeon felt. 

“It’s about Malcolm, Martin. Somethings happened.”

For the briefest of seconds Martin’s eyes went wide before resuming their cold, harsh glare. That man had no right to so much as mention his son.

“I’m just going to come right out with it, Malcolm’s been taken.” Arroyo appeared as if sleep was nonexistent, he was desperate and worried. Desperate enough to visit the one man he’d rather not see. 

Any efforts to contain his composure dissipated, all this time spent being silent out the window.. The physically calm demeanor morphed into instant rage.

“What do you mean Malcolm’s been taken?” Martin snapped, pupils dilated and fists clenched. “How could you allow that to happen?”

Martin could see the look of shame on the cops facial features. That was until it shifted to accusing glare.

“Don’t play dumb with us, Martin. You’ve been helping the Junkyard killer the entire time, haven’t you? You know exactly where he’s been taken, don’t you?”

Rage died down into relief. This certainly hadn’t been part of the plan, but perhaps it could work out to his advantage. If John had indeed taken his boy, there was only one place he would take him. So the obvious assumption was that Gil was only here to get answers from him. Knew that Martin knew more than they did. Although he was bothered by the possibility of John likely having to hurt his son to get him anywhere, he wasn’t about to provide information.

“He’s already hurt him before, and for all we know he could be doing worse. Are you really willing to risk letting your son die?”

Martin readily advanced towards Gil, getting as close as he could, eyes cold and serious.  _ How dare that bastard say such things to him!  _

“You listen to me you son of a bitch, I love  _ my  _ boy more than you ever will. My son is in this position because of you!” Martin clenched his fists tightly. “You were supposed to keep him safe and instead you’re here interrogating me. Stop wasting time and find  _ my _ son!”

Behind the detective stood David, who rose an eyebrow in Martin’s direction. An obvious message to calm down before things got out of hand.

“Look, I don’t know where he could have taken Malcolm and as you well know, I’ve been stuck here for twenty years.” he said more calmly now, lying as smooth as possible. “Search his house, I’m sure you’ll find answers.” 

Gil appeared frustrated and very much unsatisfied with the response, or lack thereof..

“Detective, I think it’s best you go, please just find my son…” 

Martin merely spectated as Gil practically stormed out. Then, when he was positive no one could see, he revealed the grin he’d been holding back. 

Perhaps he would call in a few favors. “Malcolm, my boy, I’ll see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted to just add this to "A Little Guidance" but felt it wouldn't fit. But it's definitely connected.


End file.
